I Am Shinigami
by Rakuen
Summary: Duo Maxwell is funny, cheery, and happy-go-lucky, right? I have one thing to say to that: He has one damn good mask. First Gundam Wing fic. One shot.


This is my very first Gundam Wing fanfic, so please be kind. And I'm quite aware that there are probably lots of repeated words, possibly incorrect grammar, spelling, etc, but.....^_^;; And it's most likely not very organized (Lack of better word.) And yes, this is how I think of Duo. Now, go and read! ^_^ And review please! All flames will be used to somehow burn off Dorothy's eyebrows! (Or at least make them look normal.)  
Oh, by the way, some parts are made up by me. (Like how Duo's parents died.)  


* * *

    Hello.

    I am Duo Maxwell. I often call myself 'Shinigami', or 'God of Death'.

    But I don't call myself Shinigami just because it sounds cool. I took up that name because that's who I am. Even though I fear death, I am Shinigami. However, when I was younger, Shinigami only followed me. He began following me when I was born, and kept following me, striking at the right moments.

    He first struck when I was 4. The Federation attacked the area we lived in. Our house was destroyed, and the roof caved in. My parents were crushed, and killed instantly. I survived. No one knew how. But I did. It's because Shinigami had a sick sense of humor, and found it entertaining to torment me. I, now an orphan, wandered the streets. I saw death and destruction everywhere I went.

    Until I met Solo.

    He let me join in his group of war orphans, seeing as I also was one. They lead me to a somewhat safer place. Over time, me and Solo became close friends. And then Shinigami struck again.

    A virus plauged through the L-2 Colony, causing almost every child in its path to become extremely, even fatally, sick. I wasn't affected. Solo caught the virus first. Then, one by one, everyone else in the group fell ill, until I was the only healthy one left. But I might as well have been sick too. I listened to their tortured moans, and occasionally, sounds of their vomiting, until I couldn't take it anymore, and stole the medicine. I managed to save everyone - except Solo. I shed no tears when he died. I simply took on the name Duo, so that he and I will always be together.

    After Solo died, I became the leader of the group. We all fared well until we were caught trying to steal from the Federation. The Maxwell Church agreed to take us all in. The rest of the kids in the group were adopted except me. So I lived in the Church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. As the year passed, I grew to love them. They were almost like the mother and father I had only for a short time. I told them the only god I believed in was Shinigami. After all, he follows me.

    Sister and Father had told me while I was there, there was always laughter in the Church.

    But one day the laughter stopped. The year was AC 188, one year after I first arrived. The colonists began fighting against the Federation, and took refuge in the Maxwell Church. I stole a Mobile Suit, just so the soldiers would leave and stop hurting Sister and Father just for wanting peace.

    I returned to see that Shinigami had struck. The Maxwell Church was in ruins, and it seemed everyone was dead. But it turned out Sister Helen was alive, although not for long. Sister Helen said, "May God bless you and...keep...you...." She passed away before she could finished her sentence. And I cried because someone close to me died for the first time.

    The death toll was 245 people. The event was soon known as the "Maxwell Church Tragedy". Even now I know I have been the cause of this tragedy. And I knew God wouldn't bless me. I have defied him by not believing in him, and by nicknaming myself Shinigami. I hide behind a mask. A mask of false happiness and cheerfulness.

    I know I'm a hypocrite. I cherished life, and I didn't want anyone to end up with the life I was damned with. I didn't want any children to end up as orphans. I wanted to protect people. I wanted peace.

    But the only road to peace was through war. And war caused murder. I became what I hated. I became what I feared.

    By fighting and killing, I merged with Shinigami. We became one. He no longer simply followed me.

    He became me, and I became him.

    I became Shinigami.


End file.
